In many countries, there are a lot of small-scale fishing boats conducting fishing operation in offshore water. Unlike the deep sea fishing vessels and other large-scale ships, the small-scale fishing boats have a small tonnage and are not required by relevant regulations to equip itself with a radar apparatus or other similar detection apparatus. Such small-scale fishing boats operating in offshore water lack sufficient alertness and frequently unawares anchor or steer in a course of a large-scale ship. On the other hand, the large-scale ships have fast speed and high tonnage, and frequently fail to timely take proper actions such as changing the course in response to the small-scale fishing boat or other emergent event unexpected presented in the course. Therefore, serious collision will occur and the small-scale fishing boat would usually become the victim in the collision.
Since an Automatic Identification System (AIS) is highly expensive and not affordable by general fishermen, it is difficult to demand all the small-scale fishing boats to be equipped with the AIS to ensure safe fishing operation, particularly in offshore water.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and radar signal receiver for a small-scale fishing boat to collect information of approaching ships and timely generate a warning signal to avoid collision with other ships.